This planning project will develop the infrastructure for University of Rochester's Clinical and Translational Science Institute to undertake innovative research within primary care practices by establishing the Rochester Research Associate Organization (RRAO) model for community-based clinical research. The long-term objectives are to improve health outcomes of diverse populations through collaborative practice-based research across the entire age spectrum from infancy to elderly as well as across different practice types and populations. The specific aims are to 1) establish the organizational structure across the medical center and the community for the RRAO, including an expandable, coordinated network of pediatric, family, and internal medicine practices; 2) assess barriers and incentives for community physicians and leaders to participate in the RRAO and best practices required for a successful RRAO; 3) develop services to identify, train, support, monitor, and maintain practitioners in the RRAO, and 4) complete a pilot project plan that summarizes the RRAO and prepares for future research. The planning team of university faculty and community physicians/leaders will develop and pilot communication strategies, training programs, and support services necessary to prepare investigators for practice-based research. The RRAO will serve as the coordinating center for community-based research studies, and will link with other similar organizations. Perceptions of practitioners and community leaders will be assessed through interviews and surveys as well as an advisory board representative of diverse stakeholders. The support services will include an outreach strategy to recruit practitioners, a training and certification program for practice-based personnel, a support and consultation mechanism to help providers with a myriad of practical changes and preparations needed to perform practice-based research, guidelines for fair payment to practitioners for research activities, and assessment of optimal health information technology to identify eligible subjects, support data collection, entry and transmission, track studies and participants, and link to electronic records. The RRAO will facilitate studies across the continuum of translational/clinical research from drug trials to health services studies ranging from prevention to chronic disease management. By the end of this planning project the investigators will have a functioning local system and an expandable model to serve as a platform for practice-based research in upstate New York. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]